Sisterly Shock
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Meredith and Derek are caught off guard when they find out their sisters are in a relationship but Amelia and Maggie don't care what they think.


**I don't own Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Derek paced back and forth angrily before turning to his wife. "Our sisters are together and we just caught them fucking in the on-call room! Meredith!"<p>

"We are adults you know," Amelia muttered underneath her breath but she backed off when her brother glared at her. "Just saying."

"She's right and we don't give a fuck what you want," chimed in Maggie. She and Amelia were in love, and Derek and Meredith would just have to deal with it.

Meredith started giggling and all three of them stopped talking to look at her. "Sorry, this just reminded me about Mark and Lexie in the beginning." Fuck, why had her mind gone in that direction? At least they were together now but she missed both of them so much she could barely stand it sometimes (Derek felt the same way, and she still caught him crying over Mark in the bathroom occasionally).

"So are you two okay with this? Neither of us really care but we'd like to know for sure. And hey, we're not the only ones that had sex in here so don't single us out." Amelia grabbed her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, we're fine. Well, I am at least. Derek's probably going to freak out for a little while longer but he'll be over it soon." Meredith was just glad Amelia and Maggie seemed to be happy and neither were lonely anymore. She was a little weirded out herself that their sisters were together but she'd recover eventually.

Amelia sagged in relief when her pager went off. "Get out so we can get dressed and I can go do my job."

"Will do." Meredith smiled and then pushed her husband out of the room so Amelia and Maggie could have some privacy.

Maggie started laughing a few seconds after that and Amelia joined her a few minutes later. "That could have gone so much better, Amy, but at least it wasn't worse." Her heart stopped pounding, thankfully, so she leaned up and kissed her girlfriend as Amelia started getting dressed again.

"I love ya, Maggie," she whispered against her lips.

"Love you too, Amelia." As soon as she was dressed, Maggie started hunting for her own clothes and quickly re-dressed herself. She wasn't surprised when Amelia rushed out without saying goodbye (she had been paged for a reason, after all).

Meredith cornered Maggie later that night, after her shift was over. "Derek and I want you to come over for dinner tomorrow."

She stared at her older half-sister in confusion. "Okay, but why? I've had dinner at your house a lot of times."

"You're coming as Amelia's girlfriend and not my sister this time around. Derek insisted on it and I thought the awkwardness would be hilarious so I agreed." Meredith just shrugged when Maggie glared at her.

"You two are evil sometimes. Damn, Meredith." But honestly? Maggie was looking forward to the awkwardness too and hopefully making them uncomfortable. It'd be fun screwing with them.

Meredith snorted. Now that they were no longer clashing at every turn, she and Maggie got along pretty well. "Guilty as charged. Now go home and we'll see you later." She waved goodbye as she walked off with Zola and Bailey.

The next afternoon, Maggie stepped into Meredith and Derek's house with a bottle of wine in her hand. "Figured I'd cover my bases," she explained to Amelia.

"Okay, well, I can't get drunk but I can enjoy watching them drink the whole thing in under an hour. Looking forward to it." Amelia kissed her and then led her into the kitchen. "Maggie brought wine."

Meredith snatched it out of her sister-in-law's hands gleefully. "Yes! Thank you, Maggie. Very much needed."

Maggie followed Amelia out into the living room and they sat and watched Zola and Bailey play for a little while. Both were relieved when Derek informed them dinner was ready. "So how long have you two been together?" he grilled as soon as they all sat down.

Meredith looked like she wanted to stab him with the fork. "Already? Derek, we just sat down and I want to eat in peace."

"Yeah, Derek, don't do this to us already," Amelia snarked. She laughed when Derek stabbed at the piece of chicken with his fork.

That's when Maggie stepped in. "To answer your question, we've been together for about six months. We were keeping it a secret until we were ready to tell everyone because we were enjoying the thrill of hiding it."

Amelia looked up. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. It wasn't to deceive you or anything if that's what you're thinking."

Added Maggie, "We love each other and we're excited to see where this is going because Amelia and I are happy. That's all there is to it so shut the fuck up and suck it up."

Derek started choking after taking his sip of wine (Maggie patted herself on the back for her impeccable timing) and started laughing once he calmed down. "I like you, Maggie. You seem good for Meredith and good for my own sister. It's weird that our sisters are together but I'll get used to it. Keep on keeping on."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Are you drunk already?"

"No! You matter to me, Amy, and I just want you to be happy."

Meredith beamed at him and then leaned over and kissed her husband. "That's very sweet, Derek, and I'm proud of you."

"You two need to stop being so mushy. There are children here." But Amelia's heart warmed at her brother's approval (no matter how much she claimed not to need it).

Meredith waved off her concerns. "They're used to it."

Maggie pulled Amelia in for a quick hug before returning to her meal. Their opinions honestly didn't matter to her all that much but she was still grateful they weren't furious about her and Amelia's relationship. And no one protested when she stayed over that night.

Amelia Shepherd and Maggie Pierce's relationship wasn't easy (no relationship was, really) but both were determined to make it work and not screw it up this time. And happily enough, they didn't self-destruct for once.


End file.
